


Your Marks Are Beautiful

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beach Day, Body Image, F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff, Loving ones own body, One Shot, body praise, ffxv one shot, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, prompto - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: The Reader and the bros head to Galdin Quay for a relaxing beach day but someone seems shy. Body praise involved.
Relationships: Prompto argentum x reader
Kudos: 18





	Your Marks Are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written on January 15, 2018 for tumblr but I'm posting it here now. It is a memory that was mentioned in my other fic "Thought You'd Never Ask". Enjoy and leave a comment if you like!

After a week of completing hunts to receive some hard earned gil from the local tipsters around Lucis, you and the guys finally decided to take a day off and relax at the beach at Galdin Quay. You deserved it. You all deserved it. All you kept thinking about was relaxing on the beach with your best bros, especially your best friend Prompto. This day was supposed to be perfect.

When you and the guys reached Galdin Quay, you took in your surroundings. The sun’s light felt warm on your skin and the breeze made goosebumps appear all over your legs and arms but you didn’t mind. The water reflected the sun’s light and all you could think about was going for a swim. People walked on the board wall heading towards the restaurant to eat or to get a spa. Everyone seemed so happy and at peace. No daemon could ruin this day.

As the guys got out of the car, they wasted no time in finding a spot to set up blankets and chairs to sit on. After setting up, Ignis had down on his chair enjoying a cup of Ebony to calm his mind. It made you curious.

“How could you drink Ebony on such a hot day? Water seems much more refreshing", you told Ignis jokingly.

“While I do suppose water is more refreshing, you can never go wrong with a nice cup of Ebony to settle down”, Ignis replied smiling.

“I guess so”, you said giggling as you turned to Gladio and Noctis who were already stripping off their clothes into their swimwear. You had decided to do the same because c'mon, who could resist refreshing water on your skin on a hot day?

When you were going to head into the water, you noticed a particular someone wasn’t joining you and the guys for a swim. You turned your head and there he was. Prompto, like always taking pictures of everybody instead of enjoying the moment himself.

“Prommmm c'mon, get in the water already! You’re missing out!”, you called out to him.

“Uhh I’m actually fine right here! These shots are great!”, Prompto yelled back to you.

Gladio had overheard your yelling and called out to Prompto. “Looks like some is afraid to take their clothes off", he teased.

“Hey!”, you called back to Gladio shooting him the “back off" look. You then ran over to Prompto.

“Don’t listen to him Prom. He’s just teasing you.”

“He’s right though…”, Prompto replied back shyly.

“Huh? What do you mean?”, you said, looking concerned.

“I just.. I just don’t like to show my body. I have stretch marks on my stomach and I really don’t like them so-“, Prompto said before he got cut off.

“Hey hey look. There’s nothing to be embarrassed or insecure about. Look at me. I have stretch marks as well.”

You began to show Prompto your stretch marks on your inner thighs and hips. He studied them and then looked at you.

“I remember hating my stretch marks at first but over time, I learned to embrace my flaws and show my skin because I can’t live covering up my body forever. Your marks are beautiful Prom. You worked hard to get where you’re at. You should learn to embrace them too”, you said to him as you smiled.

You could’ve sworn Prompto’s eyes had tears in them. His face had turned a beet red from your words.

“You haven’t even seen them…”, Prom said shyly.

“I don’t need to. I already said they were beautiful”, you replied.

“(Y/n?)”

“Yea?”, you said

“Thank you”, Prompto said.

“No problem Prom. Now come on, take off that shirt and enjoy the waterrrr”, you said as you playfully pushed his arm.

“Alright alright!”, he laughed.

As he took off his shirt, you were amazed. You knew his skin tone was fair but now you really noticed it when he took his shirt off. His body was toned and he had freckles all over his shoulders and chest. Yes his marks were there but you didn’t care. You were amazed at what he was covering up under his shirt. He actually had a really nice body.

Prompto noticed your lingering stare so he put his head down and tried to cover up but you stopped him. He looked so cute all flustered with his hair covering some of his face and his cheeks turning a bright red again.

“Beautiful remember?”, you said.

“Beautiful”, Prompto replied back looking at you. “Now I’m gonna get you so you better runnn!”, he yelled.

“Oh crapppp", you yelled as he began to chase you into the water.

Gladio had gotten out of the water to talk to Ignis when he noticed Prompto chasing you and shirtless.

“Well will you look at that. Those two seem to be having fun”, Gladio said to Ignis.

Ignis looked at you guys. “Let them have fun while they’re still young.”


End file.
